What the hack just happened
by Akakyoak
Summary: Harry falls into the creepy world of TNBC. Chaos and hilarity insure. Don't kill me if you don't find it funny. Slight LockxShock/HarryxGinny/RonxHermione/JackxSally SLIGHT!


**I feel I should warn people, this is crazy... And Harry will be OOC. Many apologies to scsongmusic and Barrel123 because they'll probably KILL me for posting THIS instead of my other story. I think people will like this.**

****"Harry? HAARRRRYYYY?" Ron and Hermione called, in a desperate attempt to find their friend.

"Oh, Ron! He could be dead!" Hermione wailed.

But not far away, Harry was alive and well. He had fallen down a hole. but instead of Wonderland, he fell into a different Tim Burton movie.

The land of _Halloweentown!_

Well Harry (believing he was still in England) rushed over and around, looking for Ron and Hermione.

"I bet they went to go make out again!" he spat. Harry then saw a boy about his age (16) with flaming red hair...

"RON! I FOUND YOU! I THOUGHT VOLDEMORT HAD KILLED YOU! WHERE IS HERMIONE?" Harry shouted at the redhead, who was actually Lock.

"Who the hell are they?"

"QUIT BEING STUPID! LETS FIND HERMIONE!" Harry screamed. He ran to a girl with long curly hair...

"HERMIONE! YOU ARE ALIVE!" Harry yelled at another member of the troublesome trio, Shock.

"What the hell? Lock, who is this?" she asked her friend, who was being dragged by the hand.

"I don't know! He thinks I'm someone named Ron and that you have some name like Hermione!" Lock responded.

"Now... LETS KILL VOLDEMORT!" Harry cried triumphantly.

He walked up to Jack Skellington, who was talking with the Mayor of Halloweentown.

"DIE VOLDY DIE!" Harry screeched. Before Jack had time to react to the 16 year old that had shouted at him to die, Harry pulled out a shotgun and shot him multiple times in the head and chest. Jack fell to the ground. Harry shot the Mayor as well, claiming he was something called a 'Death Eater' (WTF?).

"Good Lord! YOU JUST KILLED JACK FREAKING SKELLINGTON!" Lock and Shock screamed at the top of their lungs. At that moment, Sally walked by.

"NO! Jack!" She cried, seeing her husband's dead body.

"Its okay, Ginny! Voldemort is dead for good now! See, I killed him!" Harry said, putting an arm around Sally.

"YOU SICKO!" Sally shrieked.

"YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT NOSE-LESS FREAK?" Harry bellowed at her, smacking her across the face with all his strength.

"What? I don't even KNOW you!" Sally wailed.

"SHUT UP, STUPID BITCH!" he screamed, and shot Sally. Lock and Shock were staring at the scene in absolute horror. In 15 minutes, some crazy guy had fallen into their world, killed Jack, Sally, and the Mayor, and had mistook them for people with stupid names. At that moment, the tall witch walked over.

"WHAT THE HECK? WHY ARE THEY DEAD?" she shrieked.

"AHHH! BELLATRIX! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR KILLING SIRIUS!" And with that, Harry shot and killed the poor tall witch.

"WHAT THE HELL IF YOUR PROBLEM?" Shock and Lock screamed at him.

"SHUT UP YOU MORONS! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THATS WHY I HAVE TO SCREAM AND THROW TANTRUMS LIKE A WHINEY SPOILED BITCH!" Harry screamed back. Barrel walked into the scene.

"Hey Lock and Shock. What happened?" he noticed the bodies.

"This nut-case killed them for NO REASON!" Lock yelled.

"Look, Ron, I'm sorry I killed your sister. It had to be done." Harry said, consolingly. He noticed Barrel.

"DIE DRACO DIIIIEEE!" He shot Barrel.

"NOOOOOO! BARREL!" Lock and Shock wailed. At this point, Oogie wanted to know what all the commotion was about.

"What the hell is going on? Why is Barrel dead?" He demanded. Lock and Shock pointed at Harry.

"HAGRID! I did it Hagrid! I killed them! Their dead I killed them!" Harry shrieked through his tears of joy, and threw his arms around Oogie's neck.

"ACK!" Oogie yelled.

The wolfman and Sandy Claws came by from opposite directions.

"Professor Lupin! Professor Dumbledore! Look! I killed them all!" Harry gestured to the corpses of Jack, Sally, the Mayor, the Tall Witch, and Barrel.

"Why did you do it, boy?" Sandy shook Harry by the shoulders.

"You told me too, silly!" Harry laughed.

"I did no such thing!" Sandy said indignantly.

Harry jumped down.

"Hermione, Ron... Go make out or something. You guys are freaking me out with the fact you haven't kissed in like, two minutes." Harry ordered.

"No WAY!" Lock and Shock yelled. Oogie couldn't find out their little secret. Oogie dismissed it as nut-case talk.

And the whole time... All the REAL people that Harry though he was with, were gathered around the hole, listening to his crazy ranting.

*EPILOGUE*

HP world-

"Harry, you know I'd never cheat on you with that noseless freak, right?" asked Ginny as the two climbed into bed.

"Now I do. G'night."

"G'night."

TNBC world-

Everyone mourned the shooting of five innocent victims. For the rest of eternity, that day was to them what 9/11 is to Americans. A day of solemn remembrance. Jack and Sally's son took the role of king, but was not the best. Jack and Sally's spirits helped guide him.

Lock and Shock were especially sad and grief-stricken at the passing of Barrel. Oogie didn't really care, so the two murdered him (which was considered a service to the town) and then later (much later) had a little baby together. But that is another story for another time that the author will probably never get to write.

**Don't shoot me for completely screwing up Harry's character. But I liked this. Hope you all do too! R&R!**


End file.
